Es solo coincidencia
by Hechicera de la noche
Summary: Comentando una foto en facebook entre los titanes se descubre algo muy interesante en dos perfiles. Nicole Diaz Jinx ; Richard Dick Grayson Diaz Robin   coincidencia, no lo creo. Entra aqui y aberigualo!


Estaban los titanes comentando una foto en facebook donde salían todos los titanes con sonrisa de comercial:

Dick Gayson:

Que bien que salimos, jaja

Tonii Monetti:

Totalmente de acuerdo

Wally West:

Yo salí perfecto, jaja

Nikki Díaz:

En tus sueños, amor

Wally West:

No creo, porque tu estas en mis sueños

Kole Weathers:

Aaaaaaah, que dulce

Roy Harper:

No es que quiera arruinar el momento ni nada, pero ahora que estamos todos en esta conversación quiero aprovechar para comentarles que hice un descubrimiento

Nikki Díaz:

Tu descubriste algo, que ya contaste todas tus novias?

Roy Harper:

No, estuve viendo tu perfil y el de Dick y descubrí algo muy interesante

Nikki Díaz:

Que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor? Porq eso ya lo sabemos

Roy Harper:

No, y deja de interrumpirme!

Víctor Stone:

Solo dinos lo que descubriste ya

Gar Logan:

Siii, me muero de curiosidad

Roy Harper:

Bueno, lo que descubrí es que Nikki se llama Nicole Díaz y Dick se llama Richard Dick Grayson Díaz, ustedes dos están emparentados de alguna forma?

(Fuera de la conversación) Nikki y Dick no sabían que decir, ellos habían prometido no decirle a nadie que cuando ellos eran mas chicos se llegaron a decir hermanos; y ahora todo se arruinaría por ese inmaduro.

Tonii Monetti:

Eso no lo había pensado, nos podrían decir chicos?

Wally aprovecho para dar una corridita por el cuarto de Jinx para ver sus conversaciones y leyó algo que lo dejo helado, obvio que Jinx se dio cuenta.

Nikki Díaz:

Wally, porque miraste mis conversaciones?

Wally West:

Porque no respondes tu primero esta pregunta,, que tanto comentabas con Dick en el Chat de facebook?Creo que esa les interesara más a todos….

Kori Anders:

Dick, de que hablaban con Nikki?

Roy Harper:

Si Dick, cuéntennos!

Nikki Díaz:

No estábamos comentando nada

Pasa otra ráfaga de viento por el cuarto de Jinx….

Wally West:

Eso no es cierto, yo vi lo que estaban escribiendo

Nikki Díaz:

Porque sigues viendo lo que estoy escribiendo?

Wally West:

Porque quiero saber que pasa y si ustedes no nos cuentan tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos…

Roy Harper:

Eso es cierto, propongo que convoquemos una reunión,, para discutir este y otros temas que puedan surgir a continuación…

Dick Díaz:

Vas a convocar una reunión por una coincidencia de apellidos?

Roy Harper: esto parece ser mas que una coincidencia de apellidos,, sino porque no quiere decir nada? Quienes me apoyen pongan me gusta en este comentario

(28 me gusta)

Roy Harper:

Creo que ah ganado la democracia!

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Dos días después fue la reunión.

-Ahora vamos a discutir este temita, y para ello traje a un súper-héroe que puede ayudarnos- dijo Veloz (Roy)- traje a Batman- y todos quedaron boquiabiertos y jinx y robin se dieron cuenta que todo se descubriría en breve.

Batman ya conocía a Kid flash, y al ver el vínculo entre su mano y la de jinx, y lo mismo con robin y starfire sonrió picaronamente. Estaba apunto de saludar a jinx pero ella le hizo señas y solo saludo a robin y kid flash.

-Bueno, comencemos con el interrogatorio-comenzó Veloz- Batman, usted crió, en cierta forma, a robin ¿podría decirnos si el y jinx están emparentados de alguna forma?-

-Claro, eh- Batman no sabia que decir, mandar a los chicos al frente o seguir con la mentira; por suerte Jinx interrumpió.

-nosotros les vamos a decir, tranquilos. Ya no vamos a seguir con esto. Así que voy a comenzar. Batman estaba patrullando y me vio usando mis poderes, me ofreció que fuera con el a su mansión y ahí yo aprendería a usarlos mejor; ahí fue cuando conocí a robin, o en ese caso a Dick. Yo tome el apellido Díaz y llegue a ser como una hermana de robin. Reconstruimos una vieja casa del árbol que había en el patio y ahí nos armamos algo así como una casita donde dormíamos y pasábamos TODO el día. Esa casita era algo así como el centro de nuestras operaciones, ahí creábamos prototipos, veíamos nombres de súper-héroes y proyectos para el futuro. Un día estábamos leyendo un comics donde aparecía un héroe como de nuestra edad, a mi se me ocurrió un buen nombre para un grupo de súper-héroes juveniles….los jóvenes titanes. Si, fue mi idea ese nombre. Con robin nos entusiasmamos mucho con esa idea y comenzamos a buscar

Ideas; algunas de ellas fueron: la torre-t, los comunicadores, titanes honorarios, titanes este, entre otras- jinx veía como sus compañeros quedaban helados ante cada palabra que ella decía, hizo una pausa y continuo-y un día conocimos a otro súper-héroe, a Flash.

Una vez ocurrió algo inevitable, el hermano sangre quería reclutarnos para su academia, y no esperaba aprobación directamente te lavaba el cerebro. A robin y a mi por bastante tiempo no nos lograban atrapar porque siempre estábamos juntos, pero el hermano sangre sabia que en cuanto uno estuviera solo caeríamos. Cuando teníamos 13 años nos enteramos que robin se iría a ciudad Gótica para enfrentar la ola de crímenes junto a Batman, y yo me quede sola; esa era la oportunidad que el hermano sangre esperaba, luego de varios meses de persecución acabaron por cansarme y luego me pusieron en su academia- dijo jinx con tristeza. Eso aclaraba todo: como jinx termino en la academia aun conociendo a tantos súper-héroes. Luego robin agrego

-yo sabia que en algún momento la atraparían si estaba sola, así que le prometí que no importara lo que pasara, lo que hiciera ella siempre seria mi hermana; y una de las primeras titanes- este ultimo comentario los confundió a todos, y para aclararlo jinx agrego

-habíamos creado los dos primeros comunicadores para comunicarnos entre nosotros, así que vendríamos a ser los primeros titanes; un secreto bien guardado.- todos miraron a Batman y este asintió con la cabeza en señal de que todo eso era cierto. Batman agrego

-por cierto, jinx ¿recuerdas que cuando tenían 12 años Flash te quería presentar a su sobrino?- luego de ese comentario jinx y kid flash se sonrojaron fuertemente- y robin ¿te acuerdas cuando te mostré la foto de una princesa tamaraneana, pelirroja y de ojos verdes?- y ahí robin y starfire se sonrojaron.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Kid flash quería hablar con jinx para aclarar algunas cosas.

-jinx, ¿puedo pasar?-

-claro- kid flash pasó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-quería saber ¿Por qué nunca me comentaste este tema?-

-porque lo habíamos prometido, nadie sabia de esto menos tu familia y la mía.-

-y si yo era parte de una de esas familias ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?-

-porque se lo prometí a Flash, el me dijo que no te dijera nada de esto. Ya que, si hubieses ido mas a las reuniones familiares nos hubiésemos conocido antes.-

-entonces tu ibas a las reuniones familiares-

-cada mes, no importaba si estuviese en la colmena, ya que ellos conocían bien la historia. Pero nunca comentábamos esos temas, ya que eran demasiados delicados para manejarlos.-

-¿y porque seguiste en la colmena?-

-porque me empecé a creer todas las cosas que me decían; pero una de esas cosas era que a la familia se la protegía, obviamente ellos hablaban de la familia de la colmena pero yo tenia otra familia fuera de ahí y no quería perderla. Fueron tiempos difíciles para todos pero ahora la vida es buena- y con estas ultimas palabras él la beso mostrándole todo su amor y cariño.

FIN

* * *

><p><em> este es mi primer fics asi que me di el lujo de cambiar un poco la historia a algo que me llamo mucho la atemcion. Otros fincs que voy a hacer se van a vasar en esta historia y otros no; pero yo voy a poner cuales si! adiosss!<em>


End file.
